


Vääriä kysymyksiä, oikeita vastauksia

by Tan Audel (Vehka)



Category: Fire and Hemlock - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Tuli ja myrkkykatko, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehka/pseuds/Tan%20Audel
Summary: And all I've crossed, ain't worth a quarter.It's muddy water, until now.There's a light, my footsteps guiding.For I've been hiding, until now.
Relationships: Thomas Lynn/Polly Whittacker
Kudos: 1





	Vääriä kysymyksiä, oikeita vastauksia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbond/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [wrong questions, right answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629000) by [Winga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga)



Huoneessa on hämärää. Sälekaihtimien raoista loistava ilta-aurinko piirtää valoviivoja Tomin kasvojen oikealle puolelle, kaulalle ja jousta pitelevälle kädelle. _Rajaviivoja_ , Polly ajattelee. _Varjoja ja valoa, eikä kumpaakaan kokonaan._

Valosuikaleet piirtävät esiin vain osan Tomista: muutaman kullanvaalean hiuskiehkuran, silmälasien metallisangan, sinisen neulepaidan rispaantuneen hihansuun. Suupielen, joka keskittyneesti mutrussa, kun Tom soittaa.

Ulkona on elokuu. Päivä on ollut helteinen, ja vaikka nyt onkin jo viileää, Polly tuntee kuivuneen hien ja pölyn edelleen kasvoillaan ja niskassaan. Hän on kuitenkin jämähtänyt istumaan Tomin asunnon lattialle, eikä Polly tiedä kauanko Tom on soittanut - mutta ainakin useamman tunnin, sillä valoviivat ovat liikkuneet hitaasti huoneen poikki pianon päältä ensin nojatuolille ja sitä peittäville nuottinipuille ja sitten hivuttautuneet vähitellen pörröttämään Tomin hiuksia ja silittämään hänen kasvojaan. 

Aluksi huoneessa oli ollut niin valoisaa, että Tom oli nähnyt hyvin nuotit ja soittanut niistä. Hän oli pitänyt taukoja, hymyillyt Pollylle ja kertonut jotakin soittamistaan kappaleista, mutta viimeisen puolen tunnin ajan on ollut niin hämärää, että Tom on soittanut silmät suljettuina. Polly ei ole varma siitä, soittaako hän muistista vai löytääkö sävelet matkan varrelta, mutta yhtä kaikki musiikki on kaunista, eikä kumpikaan heistä ole valmis särkemään sen luomaa taikakehää, jonka ulkopuolelle muu jää.

Lopulta Tom vetää jousellaan viimeisen, väräjävän vedon ja pysähtyy. Sävel kaikuu huoneessa ja tekee sitten tietä hiljaisuudelle, joka kietoutuu hämärään. Pollykin sulkee silmänsä, ja hetken he istuvat vaiti, aivan kuin soitetun musiikin muistoa kuunnellen. 

“Polly”, Tom sanoo. Polly avaa silmänsä ja räpyttelee niitä, sillä nyt aurinkorailo on ehtinyt vuorostaan hänen kasvoilleen. “Sinun pitäisi varmaan lähteä.”

Hämärässä Tomin ilmettä on vaikea lukea, mutta Polly kuulee hänen äänessään vastahakoisuuden ja huolen ja syyllisyyden, ja kaikki ne tunteet hänen tekisi mieli pyyhkäistä pois ja korvata oikeammilla, valoisammilla. Hän nousee ja irvistää puutuneille jaloilleen. 

Tom laittaa sellon takaisin koteloonsa ja seisoo kädet taskuissa keskellä lattiaa. Hän näyttää siltä, ettei oikein tiedä, mitä pitäisi tehdä, joten Polly tuhahtaa ja kuroo umpeen heitä erottavan tilan muutamalla askeleella.

“Kuulehan -”, Tom aloittaa ja on selvästi aikeissa perääntyä, mutta Polly tarttuu päättäväisesti hänen hartioihinsa. 

“Kuulehan itse”, Polly sanoo ja kohottautuu painamaan suukon Tomin leualle, “mitäpä jos en lähdekään?”

Tom näyttää hämilliseltä. Hän ei selvästikään tiedä, mitä oikein vastaisi, joten Polly jatkaa:

“Sinä et tiedä. Minä en tiedä. Mutta et myöskään koskaan uskalla kysyä, joten miten ajattelit, että ikinä saisit vastauksiakaan? Joten. Mitäpä jos vaikka jäisin?”

“Mutta entä -”

“Tuo on väärä kysymys”, Polly keskeyttää ja suutelee Tomia, ja tällä kertaa kaikki on oikein päin. Tom haisee hieltä ja elokuulta ja itselleen ominaiselta hämmennykseltä, ja hänen kätensä Pollyn ympärillä ovat varovaiset ja lempeät. Tom vastaa suudelmaan, ja vaikka siinä onkin epävarmuutta, Polly päättelee, että he ovat kysymyksen vastauksesta lopulta samaa mieltä.


End file.
